


Wash Away The Pain

by ISeeTheSky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Broken, Bruises, Crying, Crying Kageyama Tobio, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face Punching, Fainting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Healing, Help, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Injured Kageyama Tobio, Injury, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Major Character Injury, Men Crying, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Overwhelmed, Pain, Panic Attack, Storm - Freeform, Storms, bruised, knocked out, raining, scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeTheSky/pseuds/ISeeTheSky
Summary: Kageyama walks home from school and gets beaten up. He looks for comfort and help from Hinata«Possible Trigger Warning, and Graphic Blood and Injuries»





	1. Hinata...

**Author's Note:**

> KageHina hurt and fluff... Sorry Kageyama, I don't like seeing you like this...
> 
> This story might have up to 2-3 Chapters, but I do not know yet!
> 
> Enjoy♡

It's a Friday, which means there is no school tomorrow for Kageyama, but also means some people party earlier than others.

5:07pm

Volleyball ended at five and Kageyama had left school not too long ago, Hinata was going to walk home with him but was pulled back by Daichi to help clean up. Thankfully Kageyama didn't have to, because he was utterly exhausted by social interaction lately, and he's super thankful that it's the weekend now. Kageyama can finally relax and practice Volleyball on his own and possibly meet up with Hinata for a few hours too, especially since they're a duo. Even though Kageyama lives on his own, he sure likes having the house to himself after having to interact for so long. Hinata knows how Kageyama is, especially since he didn't have friends when he was younger, Kageyama is use to being alone, and not really knowing how to interact with people can stress him out. Hinata tries to help Kageyama, but if Kageyama needs time alone, Hinata will definitely respect that.

It's not completely dark yet but it sure looks a bit ugly out, the news didn't say anything about a storm, but it sure looks like one might be coming and he doesn't exactly want to get wet in his school uniform either. Kageyama decides to take a shortcut home, one he hasn't used in awhile. Ever since Hinata has been walking home with him, he's stopped taking his shortcut, because he usually drops Hinata off at his place first and then he goes to his own house.

Kageyama turned down a less busy road, which marked the beginning of his shortcut. The wind got a bit stronger but it wasn't nothing big, he kept his head down, but knew where he was going, he knew this path, he always use to take it, he wouldn't get lost. And he was right, he didn't get lost, he was close to home but his usual road he'd turn on is blocked off, construction is being done on it. He did get a bit annoyed because the wind got stronger and cooler and he's really dying for a cozy blanket, but he'd obviously have a shower first to get the sweat off of him from Volleyball. "It's fine" he thought, he'll just go around. Instead he came to an alleyway, but there's no way he's backtracking now, Kageyama just wants to get home and that's what he's going to do, so he goes down the alleyway, head still down, he's quite annoyed with this day, and out of nowhere he hears yelling.

Kageyama's head shoots up to see four guys (probably in their 20s-30s) shouting at each other, he can't exactly make out what their saying and one guys voice is insanely raspy. He stops right away, "their drunk" he assumes, it is Friday. He's thinking of backtracking but he's soooooo exhAUstEd! Kageyama doesn't care what they are saying, he's trying to get himself to turn back around and walk the other way, danger is danger and he should get out of there, but he's so exhAUstEd!... He's pretty sure he just heard something about stealing something, which he knows isn't good at all.

"Damn you Kageyama! Stop being so stubborn!" He thinks to himself. So he thought… it ended up coming out a bit louder than a whisper.

"HEY! KID!" Kageyama's head shoots up.

"Oh shit" he thinks to himself, now he's gonna fucking die!

The four men are all now looking at him, approaching fast. Kageyama wants to run but his legs just won't move, and the guy with the raspy voice corners and pushes him into a wall.

"What did you hear!? Huh!? You little PUNK!?" The raspy voiced one said, he looks like he's gonna fucking kill Kageyama!

"Listening in on our conversation I see! Isn't very polite now is it!?" Another one said on his left.

"Haven't you ever heard of respecting people's privacy kid!?" The one on his right now said.

Kageyama stood there against the wall wide eyed, he wanted to tell them that he didn't mean to listen, which he wasn't even doing! And that he was just going home, and everything was an accident! But no, nothing would come out, he just stood there frozen, terrified, he's pretty sure this is the end. They all look so mad at him, and a bit psychotic to be honest! They are totally drunk too, Kageyama could smell the alcohol on their clothes and breath. Kageyama tried so hard to say something but next thing he knows is that his rib cage just got jabbed by a very strong fist! Kageyama hunches over in pain "shit I'm gonna fucking die here aren't I!?" He thinks to himself in fear. Another guy swings at him and Kageyama isn't late to notice so he dodges but another arm comes up to swing and nails Kageyama in the face. There's way too many of them, there's four big guys against him, Kageyama, a Volleyball player, in high school… he's getting beat, someone uppercut him and he tries to escape but another guy pulls him back and Kageyama lands on his ass. He's being kicked and thrown several times at this point, he's surprised he's still bloody alive, but he can't get away, and he can't call for help… next thing he knows, everything goes black…

8:47pm

It's cold, and a bit damp… everything, hurts…

Kageyama slowly wakes up, he's a bit disoriented, he's not quite sure where he is and why he's there. His eyes hurt, everything is blurry, and his ears must've been plugged because they just popped and everything all of a sudden seems twenty times louder.

Drip… drip… drip…

It's raining... right there was a storm coming.

He slowly tried to get up until he screeched in pain and started to cough. Kageyama hunched over a bit in pain but enough that he was still able to breathe properly. At that, everything came flooding back, he remembers getting beat up, he remembers everything, how his body wouldn't move or speak!

"Shit!" He thought. Kageyama started to shake, he can't believe what had happened! What time is it even!? It's so dark out! He can't see his wounds because of the light, but he knows they're bad. He can feel them… he can feel the dried up blood from his nose and left eyebrow… he can feel his rib cage pounding with pain, and he really fucking hopes that he doesn't have a broken rib or more.  
He doesn't know how long he's had tears in his eyes, but one tear finally falls down his cheek, he's so overwhelmed, so scared, it's dark and he's injured. He remembers hearing something about the four guys stealing something… Thieves!

Where's his bag!? He scanned the area while sitting down, trying to find his bag. He found it, it's not too far from him, he just has to scoot over a bit to his right and then he can lean over and grab it… which he successfully painfully did. He opened it and found his wallet still inside including his school books and everything, except his money was gone… Where's his phone? Well apparently the thieves don't like phones because his was still in his pants pocket… in a way, he thinks he's lucky. He didn't die, his phone isn't broken or stolen, and he still has his ID's and backpack… the only other things were that he got beaten up and he's really really hoping that his ribs are just bruised instead of broken, and the four drunk assholes stole his money… and, it's raining like he predicted, and he's been passed out for how long now? Getting soaked in the rain…

He needs to get up, he needs help… he could call Hinata, and get him to pick him up. But it's just Hinata and his sister at home right now… his mom went on vacation with a couple of her friends, and Hinata definitely cannot drive. And he's not going to call Hinata to help him up and take him back to his place in the rain… unless Kageyama reeeaallly can't get up on his own. Kageyama braces himself and tries to take a deep breath without hurting his ribcage even more than it already is. Kageyama stabilizes himself and shakingly pushes himself up off of the ground, he hunches over again holding onto the wall beside him and coughs up something that tastes like blood, but he's really hoping his taste buds are just really messed up right now…

This is not good… not good at all… he can't see his wounds but he doesn't feel like he's bleeding anywhere anymore… but he can't see so what if he is? What if he should call an ambulance instead of crawling to Hinata's?... Well, he's just gonna hope that he's not bleeding to death, then again he'd probably already be dead if he were.

He's not far from home, and he's actually closer to his house than Hinata's, but he really needs help right now… and even though Hinata's little sister shouldn't see Kageyama like this, Hinata cannot just leave his little sister home alone… so, he's going to take the difficult route and wobble to his best friend's place, in this cold rain...


	2. Stay

Knock knock knock

"Shouyou! Doooor!" Natsu called out from her room.

"Yeah yeah I know! I'm the one down stairs you know! I'm not deaf!" Hinata called out to his sister, rolling his eyes.

Hinata opened the door and Kageyama almost fully collapsed on Hinata, almost like he was leaning on the door.

"Kageyama!? What are you doing here!? Are you alright?" Hinata asked Kageyama, surprised Kageyama hadn't of texted him that he was coming over. Then Kageyama groaned, Hinata then noticed Kageyama being completely soaked and he was hunching over holding his ribs like he was in pain. Hinata looked at Kageyama's face carefully. "Oh no" Hinata thought, he could see the dried up blood on his friends face.

"Kageyama?" Hinata was horrified. What happened to his friend? Kageyama groaned again and looked like he was going to pass out, which he probably was, from all the pain he's in. Hinata grabbed both of his shoulders and pulled the raven haired boy inside, closing the door and taking Kageyama school jacket off and hung it up. Leading Kageyama to the couch in the living room Natsu called out and asked who was at the door.

"Uh, just Kageyama! He… he's going to stay here for the night! C-could you please not come down here for a bit!?" Hinata called out to Natsu, and Natsu agreed, she didn't quite understand why she had to stay up stairs but she didn't question her brother anymore, he usually doesn't make sense anyway.

After settling Kageyama down on the couch Kageyama groaned again, obviously in less pain, but he started coughing.

"I-I'll make you some t-tea!" Hinata almost screeched, not knowing what to do! Hinata's mind is racing right now!

"N-No…" Kageyama finally managed to whispered hoarsely. "S-Stay..." Kageyama reached out to Hinata, eyes welling up again. Hinata was horrified to see Kageyama in such a state, but his throat clearly need some liquids.

"Let me at least get you water… you need something to drink Kageyama. I'll be right back, don't worry!" Hinata said with wide caring eyes and zoomed into the kitchen, and he definitely didn't lie because Hinata is now zooming out from the kitchen and handing Kageyama some water. Kageyama reached out with a shaky hand and grabbed the cup, and managed to take a few tiny sips and handing the cup back to Hinata.

Hinata wanted to ask over and over again what happened but he knew he had to focus on the problem first! Kageyama is injured and needs to be tended to. Hinata looked at Kageyama and put his hand over Kageyama's hand that's gripping onto his chest, asking silently to take a look. Kageyama seemed to understand because he dropped his arm and Hinata unbuttoned Kageyama's shirt to see his injury. And oh boy, it was an injury… Hinata jumped back a bit, it does not look good! Kageyama's right side of his ribcage is covered in black and purple bruises, Hinata looks horrified and Kageyama notices this. So Kageyama looks down to see what's causing him so much pain. 

"Shit!" Kageyama thinks eyes widen. It's definitely a lot worse looking than he expected, but he needs to know if the are broken or not, and he feels like he can't exactly do that himself.

"Hinata…" Kageyama says gently. Hinata looks at him, tears now welling up in his eyes.

"Check… broken… please…" Kageyama begged Hinata to feel his ribs. He's having difficulty forming words right now, he's so overwhelmed and so so tired. He just wants to sleep.

"Check?.." it took Hinata a second to figure out what Kageyama was trying to say. "Oh…" Hinata finally realized and slowly reached out to Kageyama's ribs, not wanting to hurt the boy, but knowing this has to be done. Hinata felt Kageyama rib cage not too hard but not too soft and felt no broken bones, which is a very good sign. Hinata shook his head telling Kageyama that he's fine and nothing is broken. Kageyama was definitely relieved by that, but he is still in a lot of pain.

"Kageyama?" Kageyama looked up at Hinata who looked like he's got a plan. "I'm going to help you to my bedroom and then you can change out of your clothes and… um… wear something of mine… I guess… whatever is big enough, hah…" Hinata chuckled nervously and started to rub the back of his neck.

"Anyways, and then you can rest on my bed while I go get some things to help with your injuries." Hinata smiled, he was definitely nervous but wanted to keep some good spirits in the air. Hinata put Kageyama's arm over his shoulder and helped the boy off the couch, and then made their way up stairs to Hinata's room. Slipping by Natsu's room, they made it to Hinata's and opened the door and found some clothes for Kageyama. The shirt Hinata gave Kageyama to wear is actually Kageyama's. Kageyama slept over once and left his shirt at Hinata's, and has never asked for it back, and it's nothing special anyways, it's just a long (for Hinata) black T-shirt… anyways Hinata just sometimes wears it to bed.

Hinata left his bedroom and let Natsu know that she's now allowed down stairs but to not bust into his bedroom. Hinata then went to gather a bucket of water and some cloths and an ice pack for his friend. Arriving back to his room, Kageyama was on Hinata's bed covered in the blanket and was not wearing a shirt. Kageyama couldn't quite get the shirt on him because of his ribs, but it's not like he needed a shirt right now anyways, Hinata needs to tend to his wounds. Hinata started with Kageyama's ribs and placed the ice pack on his bruised ribs, and then dipped the cloth in the bucket of water and started wiping away Kageyama's bloody face. Kageyama's eyes slowly close, he's so exhausted, and feels like shit. He just lays there letting Hinata clean his face, slowly drifting off.

Hinata stares at his friend… he's obviously exhausted, but he's just so nervous for him. What the heck even happened tonight!? Hinata puts his hand on Kageyama's shoulder giving it a soft squeeze. "Hinata…" Kageyama whispered softly, sounding a bit better than before.

"Stay…" Kageyama sniffled. Hinata turned off the light and climbed into his bed with Kageyama. Hinata slid user Kageyama's arm and hugged his side, being careful to not touch his ribs. They both exhaled, feeling each others heartbeat…

"You're going to be alright Kageyama…"

"I know… that's why I came here."

Hinata looked up to the injured boy looking for an answer. Kageyama's eyes are closed, but he must've sense it, because the next thing he says is…

"Because you make everything alright…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add another chapter of them in the morning and stuff or I might not. Idk.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Thank you♡♡♡


End file.
